Disregarding The Rules
by Shinigami1951
Summary: Welcome to my world. Here there are no rules, no adults, no one controls you except yourself. Enjoy. – This is how Duo Maxwell sees his life. He could have everything money can buy, but what he wants is just someone to share his world, but that someone
1. chapter 1

Title:            Disregarding the Rules

Author:         Shinigami195

Summary:      Welcome to my world. Here there are no rules, no adults, no one controls you except yourself. Enjoy. – This is how Duo Maxwell sees his life. He could have everything money can buy, but what he wants is just someone to share his world, but that someone relies on rules to keep his own live in order.

Rating:          R

Pairings:        2x1 3x4 3x2 5xSolo 1+R 4+D

Warnings:      Yaoi, limes, occ

Disclaimer:     I own nothing… just like normal

Authors notes: This is for Wufei and Heero (Sarah and Maz) and is a very big thank you for the lovely Christmas present they got me. 

                   I hope everyone likes and please, all of you review or I will not update.

Disregarding The Rules

Chapter One 

The crowd of boys that hung outside the classroom all watched the two girls that were strolling down the corridor pass them. 

Miss Relena Peacecraft and her best friend Miss Dorothy were walking arm in arm chatting about their summer holiday, as they made their way to their form room. Relena smiled at everyone who was looking at her. She was the Queen of Cringleford Upper School (the private school of the two) and made everyone know it. And there, standing by his locker was her King. He didn't know that he was her King, but with his straight A* grades and his undefeated score in the school basketball team, and with his stunning looks, he was easily the King of the school. Relena had been trying for ages to get him to go out with her but no matter what she did, he always said no.

"Hey Heero. Have a good summer?" She purred.

Heero Yuy turned and nodded at the two girls. His skin was golden and his eyes were deep prussian blue.

"I did, thank you." He replied before turning back to his locker.

"I haven't seen you since school broke up. Where have you been?"

Heero looked over his shoulder. "Japan."

"Oh, on holiday?"

He nodded again and went back to searching his locker.

"What are you looking for?"

Heero pulled out his small mobile. "Found it. Good day." He nodded once again to Relena and Dorothy before he strolled down the corridor towards his form room.

Dorothy rolled her eyes at her friend.

"No matter what you do, he will never be yours."

Relena looked at Dorothy. "Wanna bet?"

"$150 says you can't get him to go steady with you."

"You are on!"

The bell rang throughout the school.

"We better hurry or we'll be late."

*        *        *

Heero Yuy slide into his seat at the back of the room with the grace of the athlete that he was.

"Hello Heero."

"Quatre." 

Quatre Raberba Winner sat down next to his friend and looked across at him.

"What's going on between you and Relena?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Nothing. She doesn't seem to understand that I don't like her."

"She's nice enough." Quatre commented. "She's my next door neighbour." 

Heero nodded. "You don't need to tell me that. I already knew."

"Yeah, considering you are my other next door neighbour." Quatre gave a bright smile at his friend. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Hai."

"Tut."

"…"

"I'm only kidding."

Heero raised an eyebrow at Quatre. "What about Dorothy?" He asked, knowing the truth of Quatre's love life. Quatre snorted in outrage.

"What the hell? Do you know what Trowa would do to me if he heard you talking like that?!"

"I've never met this Trowa of yours."

"Of course you haven't. You've been in Japan all summer. I met him when I was shopping one day. He walked straight into me and since then I've seen him everyday and… oh you can come out with us tomorrow night if you want. He's having a house party and I've been invited. I've never been to a house party before!"

Heero pulled a face, he wasn't one for socializing but it would get him out for a while. And like Quatre, he too had never been to a house party.

"Don't worry, Relena and Dorothy aren't going to be there."

Heero shook his head as the teacher walked in.

"Hello class. I'm Mr Bloom. I'll be your teacher for…" and that was all that Quatre and Heero heard as they resumed their conversation.

*        *        *

"A little birdie tells me that you have a bet going with Miss Relena." Dorothy looked up from her seat as Mariemaia sat down opposite her.

"So?"

Mariemaia rolled her eyes. "I'm in the same form as Heero and I happen to know where he will be tomorrow night."

"Do tell." Relena suddenly appeared and her bright blue eyes gleamed at Mariemaia.

While Relena and her friends sat in the corner of the cafeteria, Relena's crush walked in with Quatre.

"I can't believe I am stuck with her in nearly all my subjects!" Heero groaned.

"Not to mention, Mr Bloom in French." Quatre laughed.

"Don't."

Heero sat down on a free table and pulled out his lunch.

"You do have to give her ten out of ten for trying." Quatre pointed out as he watched Relena throw flirty looks at Heero who was pointy looking in the other direction.

"Do I have to?"

Quatre laughed.

Heero looked up as Quatre began his own lunch. Quatre had changed over the summer, Heero noticed. He was more relaxed. He was more open. Heero would bet his life that this Trowa guy had something big to do with it. Everyone else in the school was so full of shit it was unbelievable, Heero thought. Quatre had always cared about good grades and impressing teachers. They all did. This was the better of the two schools in Cringleford. You had to wear uniform and attend classes and if you got anything lower than a B you were given extra lessons and the best was always expected from you. Late homework was not allowed. Boys and girls were not allowed to even touch. The rules were many, you could barely even look at a girl without getting told off. And there was no playing, no one told jokes or laughed. The fields were for sport lessons only and there was no smoking area. Everything was posh and everything was perfect. 

Heero chewed on his food thoughtfully.

Why was it that he had never noticed the strictness of this school before?

And the answer was in front of him.

Because he had never heard Quatre laugh or tell a joke. Yet Quatre had been doing it all morning and had even made Heero laugh once or twice.

"What is it?" Quatre asked looking up at Heero.

"Just thinking?"

"What about?"

"I was wondering, is it ok if I come with you tomorrow?"

"I can't see why not." Quatre smiled.

Heero nodded. He liked this new side of Quatre. Maybe this Trowa and his friends might be able to change things for the better.

          "Hello." Relena purred making both boys start. "How are you both?" She sat down beside Heero and took his free hand in hers. He pulled it away quickly before a teacher could see. 

"We're both well thank you Miss Relena." Quatre replied smoothly even though his worst nightmare had just sat down beside him.

"Where are you off to tomorrow night?" Dorothy asked.

"Just round a friend's." Quatre said. "It's a family thing."

"Oh." Dorothy pouted. "I was hoping that me and Relena would be invited."

Quatre suddenly noticed that Heero was walking quickly away from the table and Relena was watching him go with tears in her eyes. Quatre silently cursed his friend for leaving him.

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's not my party and I really have no right inviting strangers round to this person's house."

"Oh, pity. Well you can make it up to us on Friday. You and Heero are treating me and Relena to dinner. And we wont take no for an answer."

And before Quatre could say anything, the two girls had disappeared.

Quatre flopped forward and banged his head on the table in despair.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"I hate you Heero Yuy!" Quatre growled.

"I had to leave, she was trying to hold my hand."

"She'll have lots of chance to do that Friday night!"

"What?"

"We are taking them out for dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't my fault…"

"Quatre…"

"Yes?"

"Omae o koruso!"

"EK!"

*        *        *

"I can't believe you did that Dot!"

"It's the only way. Why are you complaining? Did I not get us dates?"

"Yes, but you tricked them!"

"So? Just think. A candlelit dinner, a romantic stroll through the park… and the good night kiss."

Relena fainted.

*        *        *

Heero sat by his desk that night. His pen gliding over the paper as he wrote the essay that had to be the next day. He finished it was a long conclusion and counted the pages. 6. 6 full pages of analysis on Iago's speech in Othello. He stretched as he finished and glanced over at his clock, 10:24, it read. Downstairs, he could hear his parents getting ready for bed and he shut his door and turned the light off. Before moving back to his desk, switching the small lamp on and waking his computer up. Automatically his computer logged onto the internet. MSN turned on and the website loaded up. Heero was in the middle of surfing when he got a message through.

SweetYoungThing: Hey ya Heero

Heero blinked at the unfamiliar name.

SweetYoungThing: It's Relena. Quatre was kind enough 2 give me ur sn

Heero growled and made a promise to kill Quatre at school.

SweetYoungThing: R u not talking?

Wing02: What do u want?

SweetYoungThing: r u ready 4 Friday nite?

Wing02: I'm not taking u out on Friday.

SweetYoungThing: but Quatre said u were

Wing02: no

SweetYoungThing: Oh, well in that case then, I'll c u 2moro

SweetYoungThing: Bye

Heero didn't reply, he just shut the chat down and pulled up his buddy list. Quatre was online.

Wing02: Omae o koruso

Heero was not happy.

Sandrock4Heavyarms: What I do?

Wing02: How dare u give that thing my sn?

Sandrock4Heavyarms: I had 2, she wodn't leave me alone

Wing02: I told her the date was off

Sandrock4Heavyarms: I gave her my word we wod take them out

Wing02: WE? I had no say in it. I refuse

Sandrock4Heavyarms: u can't refuse. I wont let u. 

Wing02: I'm not going

Sandrock4Heavyarms: I'm not giving u a choice in the matter. 

Sandrock4Heavyarms: its just this once. I swear

Wing02: u will be the death of me

Sandrock4Heavyarms: don't u love me heero?

Wing02: NO

Sandrock4Heavyarms: u upset me

Wing02: btw, who is Heavyarms?

Sandrock4Heavyarms: Trowa

Wing02: *rolls eyes* 

Sandrock4Heavyarms: he doesn't mind u coming 2moro. I did ask. He says wear something old that u wont mind getting ruined

Wing02: Wtf?

Sandrock4Heavyarms: don't ask. I'll c u 2moro. I gtg

Wing02: ja

Sandrock4Heavyarms: bye

Quatre's name disappeared and Heero sighed, he glanced at the clock again, it was nearly midnight. He turned off his own computer and headed for bed.

*        *        *

The next day Heero headed over to Quatre's after school. He had faced a day of ducking and diving whenever he saw Relena or Dorothy and had managed well enough until his maths lesson where the teacher was kind enough to place Relena in the seat next to his and he was sent out of the lesson because she had started to cry for no reason at all.

Quatre greeted Heero happily and let him in.

"I told Trowa we would be at his about 6."

Heero pulled a face, it was already gone five. Their school was evil and finished at 4, unlike must schools that finished at 3:30.

"Don't worry. Father is giving us a lift. He likes Trowa. But then him and mother think we are just "friends"."

"But you are not."

"My father would go spare." Quatre said. "If he found out."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you. Come, I have dinner ready for us."

After eating, Quatre pulled Heero up to his room where he spent half an hour dressing in what he though was casual and sexy. Heero glanced at his own clothes. A pair of jeans and a green tank top with his old jacket. He shrugged, he wasn't out to impress like Quatre was. Quatre was dressed in a pair of jeans too with a pale blue shirt that matched his eyes. He looked at Heero. 

"What do you think?"

"You'll do."

They were ready to go at 5:50 and Quatre's dad drove them to the corner of the street where Trowa lived. It was on the other side of the city to where Quatre both lived and went to school. 

"Give me a ring when you are ready to be picked up." He told them, as they climbed out of the car. 

"Sure thing." Quatre replied "See you later!"

Quatre took Heero's arm and lead the way down the street.

"Trowa goes to Cringleford High. His parents aren't that rich. I haven't met all his friends yet. I really want to meet Duo. He's Trowa's best friend and I heard so much about him. Trowa knows everything about you too."

"What about our date on Friday?"

"Well I haven't told him about that yet. But I will. Just not tonight."

"You can't have a relationship without trust."

"I'm not cheating on him. Besides, you have never been in a relationship."

"This is your first."

Quatre came to a stand still as he looked upon his boyfriend's house.

"That's why I'm scared."

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say that he goes to Cringleford High?"

"Yes."

"You do remember right, the rival between that school and ours."

"I don't care about that. I care about Trowa."

Quatre pulled Heero forward and Heero grimaced as a school rule came to him, "never talk to the other side", and the other side was Cringleford High.

TBC…

How about ten reviews for the next chapter… if you want it ^_^

~Shinigami195~


	2. chapter 2

Title:             Disregarding the Rules

Author:          Shinigami195

Summary:      Welcome to my world. Here there are no rules, no adults, no one controls you except yourself. Enjoy. - This is how Duo Maxwell sees his life. He could have everything money can buy, but what he wants is just someone to share his world, but that someone relies on rules to keep his own life in order.

Rating:          R

Pairings:        2x1 3x4 3x2 5xSolo 1+R 4+D

Warnings:      Yaoi, limes, occ, drugs

Disclaimer:     I own nothing. just like normal

Notes:          3x4 lime in this chapter, very small though!!!

Thank You:    RyoTay Moy (Glad you loved it sweetie, it was meant for you!), Mithros (I know how you feel. My mate Alex is the same. She writes about double the amount I write for our history essays and it's so annoying!!!), braidedidiot (You'll find out in this chapter!) Ashly, doesn't matter, does it? (always nice to know a name!), CinC, ., Akira-Khushrenada-Merquise, Amy, Romennar (Tenth reviewer! THANK U MUCHY!!!), Me, gfsnfsgn, Sunny Dragoness. 

Big thank you for all the reviews, I loved reading them!!!

Disregarding The Rules

Chapter Two 

"So there is someone out there who is man enough to tame the beast."

There was silence from the other boy.

"What?"

Still there was no reply.

"I guess I should be used to your silent nature. You don't like talking do you? I think that's why we are such good mates. I do enough talking for both of us. But sometimes I feel like I am having a conversation with myself, and it really sucks. don't you agree? I guess not. How does he copy? I can't wait to meet your Quatre; he must really fancy your socks off! I can't see why he would go for your social skills, you don't seem to have any."

The boy turned to him and held out his arms.

"Yes, you look great." He sighed. "What time is everyone getting here?"

"8. Quatre's coming at 6."

"So you can talk. I was thinking you had lost your voice over the summer while I've been gone!"

The doorbell rang downstairs and the one talking jumped up.

"I'll get it." He slide down the banister and flipped the latch on the door to reveal two good-looking guys.

"Hello." The blonde greeted with a smile.

"You must be Quatre." He held out his hand.

"Yes. Is Trowa about?"

"He'll be down in a minute. He's just putting his make-up on."

The boy next to Quatre snorted and the one holding the door opened turned and gave him a smirk.

"You must be dessert."

Quatre burst into laughter as his friend blushed red while the boy didn't even try to hard the fact he was checking out the boy that was standing in front of him.

"You are rude."

Quatre looked up the staircase and bit his lip as Trowa Barton appeared at the top of them, looking like he was poured into his clothes, they were fitted that tight.

"Me? I'm not rude babe, I'm cute!"

"You're kidding only yourself." Trowa said. "Invite them in, don't leave them on the doorstep."

He stepped aside and the two entered.

"I'm Duo Maxwell." He greeted with a bow and his long hair fell over his shoulder.

"Nice to met you. I'm Quatre and this is Heero."

Duo raised his head. "Glad you both could cum." He winked at Trowa.

A pair of hands fell onto Quatre's waist and he turned to accept the kiss his boyfriend offered.

Duo slammed the door shut and bounced off down the hallway to the kitchen. 

"He always like that?" Quatre asked.

"Always." Trowa replied holding his hand out for Heero. "It's nice to met you, I heard quite a lot about you."

"Same."

"YO TRO?!" there was a loud bang from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Where's your cigs?"

Quatre looked over at Trowa. "I didn't know you smoke."

"I don't smoke much. Come on. I'll show you round the house Heero."

The three boys headed towards the kitchen where the backdoor was wide open while Duo stood against the frame, a cigarette held between his fingers.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Trowa asked.

"Sausage?" Duo asked with a cheeky wink at Heero who just blinked back confused.

"Duo." Trowa growled, "leave the dirty jokes until Wufei gets here."

Duo shrugged and took a puff before handing the joint to Trowa who shook his head with a meaningful look at Quatre. Duo shrugged and offered it to both Heero and Quatre who looked grossed out at the idea.

"Jesus." Duo muttered before disappearing into the garden. Heero watched him through the open door.

"You can smoke if you want." Quatre stated as Trowa pulled glasses out of the cupboard.

"If I smoke, I can't kiss you. And you taste better than a joint." Trowa said. "Do you two want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you." Heero replied smoothly. He watched as Duo sat down on one of the benches at the end of the garden.

"No smoking in the house." Trowa explained. "You'll have to forgive Duo, actually you'll have to forgive most of my friends. We were brought up differently to both of you and it'll be hard for them to adjust. I'm used to it."

"Its ok." 

"Food Quatre?" Trowa asked, taking his boyfriend's hand. 

"I'm alright at the moment thank you. Glass of wine maybe, to drink?"

Trowa nodded and set about pouring out two glasses of wine, and handed one to Quatre and one to Heero. He then bent down and took two bottles of beer from the fridge and opened them both.

"Could you take this out to Duo for me?" He asked Heero, who, sensing the two wanted to be alone for a minute nodded and walked outside with the two drinks.

The sun was still high in the sky and the air was warm as he sat beside Duo and handed him the drink.

"Thank you."

Heero studied Duo. He was dressed in black jeans which had holes torn in them revealing creamy skin and had a white t-shirt on which was also ripped in certain places. His long hair was pulled back in a braid.

"I'm sorry about the comment at the door." 

"It's ok."

"But I figured if you are friends with Quatre then you wouldn't mind men being with men."

"I'm gay myself." Heero found himself saying. He knew the truth. Had always known since the first day he had kissed a girl.

"So, um."

"But you are not my type."

Duo smirked. "I'm not clean cut, I'm not the perfect grade A student." He looked straight at Heero. "No, I guess I'm not your type." Heero found himself staring deep into violet eyes that gleamed with some dark secret. "And there's the fact I smoke."

"Smoking is bad for you."

"So is sex. But everyone does it."

"How is sex bad for you?"

Duo just smiled and took one long drag from the joint in his hand.

"Hey Duo, Heero? Are you ok out there?!"

Duo raised his drink in reply.

Trowa and Quatre strolled out, both looking slightly out of breath and Quatre's lips were slightly bruised. Trowa smirked at Duo, knowing his best friend had already seen the signs.

"Having fun?" Duo asked.

Quatre blushed.

"So when does this party start?"

"As soon as everyone gets here." 

Quatre sat on the ground and lent against Trowa. 

"Tell the truth Duo. The party starts as soon as you want it too." Trowa smiled, his hand innocently trailing up and down Quatre's arm and Duo rolled his eyes.

"Some people never grow up."

"Looks like the pot is calling the kettle black." Came a voice and Heero looked over his shoulder in time to see two boys leap over the garden fence.

"Wufei." Trowa greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"What about me?" Quatre asked and Duo laughed.

"Trowa tries to chat up everyone in trousers." 

The boy with the one called Wufei placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"I think you are jealous."

"Of you Solo? Never."

"Wufei Chang and Solo Maxwell. Quatre Winner and Heero."

"Yuy."

Duo spited out his drink all over Solo.

"HEY!" 

"Sorry Bro.. Heero Yuy, did you say?"

"Yes. Why?"

Duo grinned. "No reason at all."

The party by ten o'clock was in full swing and Heero had managed to lose Quatre. He was wondering around he headed towards the bathroom. The door was slightly open and he didn't think anyone was inside. He pushed it open and stopped when he saw who was inside. He quickly turned and ran back downstairs. 

~

Trowa and Quatre were laying on Trowa's bed. Quatre had locked the door when they entered and they were now just sitting there, talking quietly. Trowa's hand rested on Quatre's stomach and every now and then they would pause in their conversation for a make out session. 

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"What did Duo mean when you asked if anyone wanted food and he said sausage?"

"He wanted to give Heero a blow job." Trowa replied, not seeing the point in saying anything other than the truth."

Quatre laughed but quickly sobered up.

"Trowa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a sausage?"

Trowa's eyes widen.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Trowa leaned down and kissed Quatre senseless. "Then yes, I will give you a sausage!"

~

Heero arrived in the kitchen to find Duo sitting on the windowsill, a newly lit cig in his hand.

"Do you do nothing else part from smoke?"

"I drink."

"That's it?"

"I talk."

"You are not impressing me!"

"I wasn't trying to."

Heero reached for a beer and snapped the can open. Duo smiled at him.

"Things are always better when you chuck the rules out of the window." He suddenly said putting out the cigarette out in the ashtray and jumping off the sill as Heero took a deep gulp of drink.

"What?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

"No."

"Duo Maxwell. Look me up when you go to school tomorrow. if you can get out of bed that is. Come dance."

Duo took the can from Heero and drunk from it before slamming into on to a nearby table and he dragged Heero into the living room where everyone was dancing.

"I can't dance."

Duo simply rolled his eyes and took Heero's hands into his.

"I'll teach you."

~

Quatre shuddered as he felt Trowa's hot breath dance over his heated member, and he closed his eyes and Trowa bent down and his body was filled with delicious pleasure.

~

"I saw your brother and Wufei having sex in the bathroom." Heero suddenly blurted out trying to distract Duo from dancing.

"They have sex everywhere, get used to it."

Duo put one of Heero's hands around his neck.

"Keep that there."

And his free hand went round Heero's waist and drew him closer. He held Heero's hand in his other. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Duo grinded his hips against Heero's in time to the beat. They danced together to the beat of the music and Heero paid no attention as he began to feel light-headed and giggly. 

~

Trowa felt the hands in his hair tighten and Quatre's hips rose off the bed as he drew his lover closer to the edge and with a yell Quatre came, filling Trowa' mouth. Trowa drank it all while Quatre flopped back on to the bed, recovering from his first ever orgasm.

~

Heero's eyes slide closed as he swayed in the music with Duo. His head was resting on Duo's shoulder and he felt like he wanted to slip away and never wake up from the blissful state he was in.

Duo held Heero close, noticing the boy's quiet and slow reactions. He moved a hand to grip Heero's shoulder and gently shook the boy into a more awake state.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You are falling asleep on me." Duo laughed quietly. "I think it's time that we got you home."

"I'm ok, really." Heero nodded with his head as Duo pulled him towards the hallway.

"TROWA?!" Duo called up the stairs and within seconds the tall boy appeared at the top of them, his shirt undone.

Duo raised an eyebrow at the sight as Quatre appeared beside him, looking flustered. Beside him, Heero had lent himself against the wall and his eyes were closed again.

"Quatre, your friend has had slightly too much to drunk. you need to get him home before he falls asleep here. Sorry to ruin your... hem, party for you!"

There was a knowing light in Duo's eyes that made Quatre blush under the stare and he hurried towards Heero.

"Just amke sure he drinks a pint of water before he goes to bed." Trowa instructed. "And a pint when he wakes. It should help rid him of a hangover."

"And boy is he gonna have one!" Duo laughed as he reached for the phone and handed it to Quatre.

"I gotta call my dad."

While Quatre busied himself with the phone, Trowa help Duo hold up a very dazed and drunk Heero.

"He said he'd be ten minutes."

Trowa left Duo and moved to Quatre.

Duo focused on Heero while the two lovers said their goodbyes.

Heero opened one Prussian blue eye. "You are very pretty," he slurred at Duo.

"Now I know you are drunk." Duo chuckled as Heero lent forward and rested his head on Duo's shoulder again.

Duo's hand went up and rubbed Heero's back as he soothed the boy. And within seconds he could hear the loud snores that came from Heero's throat.

Quatre giggled and he opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night.

"My father is here." He spoke softly and Duo lifted the sleeping Heero up into his arms and carried him across to the car.

"It was nice meeting you." Duo spoke to Quatre after he had placed Heero in the backseat.

"You too. Bye Trowa!"

Trowa waved from the door and Duo gave a small nod to Quatre's father before he shut the door as Quatre sat down beside Heero and the car drove off. 

Duo turned to Trowa, "Well that was fun wouldn't you say?"

TBC.

Please keep reviewing! I love hearing what you think.

Thank You

~Shinigami195~


	3. chapter 3

Title:             Disregarding the Rules

Author:          Shinigami195

Summary:      Welcome to my world. Here there are no rules, no adults, no one controls you except yourself. Enjoy. – This is how Duo Maxwell sees his life. He could have everything money can buy, but what he wants is just someone to share his world, but that someone relies on rules to keep his own life in order.

Rating:          R

Pairings:        2x1 3x4 3x2 5xSolo 1+R 4+D

Warnings:      Yaoi, limes, occ, drugs

Disclaimer:     I own nothing… just like normal

Authors notes: This is for Wufei and Heero (Sarah and Maz) and is a very big thank you for the lovely Christmas present they got me. 

                   I hope everyone likes and please, all of you review or I will not update.

 Started:       29/12/03

Disregarding The Rules

Chapter Three

The taste of shit lingered in Heero's dry mouth as his eyes flickered open and shut again and again. He groaned and pushed his body to the side, burying his face deep into the pillow trying to block the sunlight from his face. 

"Here."

He opened an eye to see his friend leaning over him with a smile on his face.

"Drink this." He handed Heero a glass of water and the boy slowly took a sip, pulling a face at Quatre's cheerfulness.

"What happened last night?"

"You got drunk, and told Duo you thought he was pretty."

Heero groaned and sipped at the water carefully. Quatre watched him with a grin. 

"You'll be late for school you know."

"Crap." He muttered pushing his tired body into a sitting position and swallowed as much of the water as he could. 

Quatre giggled and stood up to leave the room. 

"You have to admit though, last night was fun."

"Hn."

"And Trowa is damn hot."

Heero ignored his friend.

"And Duo is gorgeous."

Heero turned to glare at his friend but Quatre was already gone and the door was closing behind him.

*          *          *

"So? Did you get any last night from sweet young Quatre?" Duo asked from his position curled up against Trowa's front. The boy behind him grunted in reply. "I bet you did. I bet that… don't worry Trowa, I'm not gonna say anything more on the subject."

Trowa's arm was curled around Duo's waist and his nose was buried deep in Duo's soft wavy hair.

"He didn't need to get some from Quatre. He could get some from you." Came Solo's voice from where he was laying on the floor of Trowa's bedroom with Wufei sprawled out all over him.

Duo felt Trowa's chest shake as the boy tried to hold his laughter back.

"I don't do that sort of thing." Duo squeaked indignity.

"Yeah, right."

"You, my brother, are the slut of the family. I am a pure virgin in every way possible."

Solo burst out into laughter, disturbing his lover who groaned.

"Asshole."

"Love you too Wu-bear!"

"Duo, what's the time?"

Duo reached to the bed stand where his mobile was and blinked at the lit-up screen.

"8:15, we're late for school."

Wufei sat up. "Then we better get going."

Duo's fake snore answered him.

"Maxwell."

"I don't wanna!"

"Baby."

"Mesa sleeping here, why don't you just go to hell and leave me be?"

Trowa sat up and pushed his best friend from the bed.

"Ouch!" Duo rubbed his butt trying to numb the pain. "That was uncalled for."

"Only way to get you out of bed." Trowa apologised, stepping over the two brothers that were now spread out over his bedroom floor.

Wufei rolled his eyes at the unmoving figures.  "Who's throwing the water over them this time?"

*          *          *

Heero and Quatre arrived at school with just seconds to go and earned themselves a disapproving look from Mr Bloom.

"Just in time boys."

They hurried to the back where Heero collapsed into the chair.

"Quatre, the room is spinning."

"That'll teach you not to get drunk in future."

Heero glared at his friend and prayed for the energy to make it through the day.

*          *          *

As the bell rang to signal the beginning of the school day, Duo, Trowa and Wufei were still in Trowa's bedroom dressing while Solo laid dead to the world snoring as loudly as he could.

"Can't I stuff a sock in his mouth?" 

"No." 

"It'll shut him up."

"What will shut you up?"

"A sausage."

"Heero's sausage."

"Hey, he was cute."

"So?"

"And horny." Duo winked as he pulled one of Trowa's baggy t-shirts one. It was made due to the fact Trowa was a size bigger than he was, and taller too.

"Maxwell."

"So not my fault that he wanted me." Duo chuckled.

Wufei rolled his eyes, giving up on Duo, as he pulled on his sweater.

"Ready?" Trowa asked, grabbing his bag from where it had fallen the night before.

"As I'll ever be." Duo grumbled, making sure he kicked Solo as he walked passed. Sold didn't even stir.

"Come on Maxwell, hurry up."

Duo skipped behind the two of his friends as they strolled from the house and began the 20-minute walk to the school.

"Wonder when I'll see him again."

"I'm seeing Quatre tomorrow."

Duo smirked. "So what did happen last night with Quatre?"

"That, Duo, is none of your business."

"Spoilsport!" Duo grumbled. "I heard about you and Solo, Wu-man. In the bathroom, that is so yurky!"

"Yurky? When will you grow up Maxwell? You are such an idiot."

Duo and Trowa shared a secret smile. 

Duo wasn't the idiot he made himself out to be. He was one of the smartest kids in the school. There was nothing idiotic about Duo, it was just the way he liked to act.

"Hey, Wuffles, what's 1+2x3+4x5+2x2x1x3+2+5x4+1? (1)"

Wufei blinked. "What sort of a stupid question is that?"

"1637." Duo winked. "Bet cha didn't know that!"

"How the hell do you of all people know that?" Wufei asked.

"Duo has a thing for numbers. He can do almost any sum in his head." Trowa explained. Wufei was only in Duo's class for Sport.

"Am I still an idiot Wufei?" Duo asked proudly.

"Yes."

Trowa gave a silent laugh as he watched his two friends fight.

Trowa had met Duo six years back when Duo had first arrived at Cringleford Middle. Trowa had been given the job to show the youth around and from that day the two of them had just been friends. It was an unlikely friendship. Duo was the opposite to Trowa in almost everyway but as Duo said for himself, his amount of talking made up for Trowa's lack of words. It was all a balancing act.

*          *          *

"Hel~lo Heero!"

For the 100th time that day Heero found himself groaning and hugging his aching head.

Relena sat down next to him and smiled brightly.

"Did you have a good night?"

"Hn."

"I was thinking about Friday, and I want to go to the movies before dinner. There must be something on that you want to see."

Heero began to massage his skull in hopes that it would ease the pounding.

"And we can sit in the back row and if it's scary then…" Relena blushed red, "… maybe I can jump into your arms. You will protect me wont you Heero? Coz if you didn't then what sort of a gentleman would you be? Not a very good one in my opinion and you really must understand that I need you to be a lovely perfect gentleman so that everyone is…"

Once again Heero groaned… it was going be one hell of a long double period.

*          *          *

"You boys are late."

"Sorry miss."

"Overslept."

"It was their fault."

"Wufei!"

"Was the party good?" The teacher sighed. There was no point in trying to punish them. At least they had come in, unlike some of her students who thought that if they were late they might as well take the day off. And they did have the decency to blush and look ashamed at them being late.

"It was ok." Duo admitted.

"You should have washed before you came in, Mr Maxwell, you stink of smoke. At least you have Sport first and you get the chance to wash after that." The head teacher sighed. "Go on, get out of my sight."

The boys turned and hurried away.

Their Sport Teacher was not happy from them being late.

"If you three were not my best players then I would have you chucked off the team! You will stay an hour after practice tonight to make up for the time you have lost this morning."

Duo sighed and chewed his lip in annoyance, suddenly craving a joint.

"And Mr Maxwell, you will try and give up smoking before you kill yourself."

Duo pulled a face at the teacher as he turned away.

"Fucker." He hissed.

"Two hours Maxwell." The teacher snapped without looking back. Duo shrugged and decided if that was how the teacher wanted to be then let him be like that.

"Yes sir. I'll be here then. I'm off to have a shower and some food."

The teacher turned round to protest but the three students who he had just been talking to had already disappeared.

*          *          *

Quatre and Heero sat side by side on the sofa in Heero's room watching Pirates of the Caribbean (2), neither of them making a noise as they enjoyed the film.

"So, what did you think of Duo?" Quatre suddenly asked as Johnny Depp ripped off his top layers of clothing and jumped into the sea (3).

"He's rude."

Quatre shook his head at Heero.

"You are hopeless."

"Hn!"

"You don't go for Relena, but you don't go for Duo. Who do you like?"

"I don't need to like anyone."

"Oh but Heero, you haven't lived until you have tasted someone's sweet lips or smelt their scent first thing in the morning. Or laid beside the one you love while he holds you tightly and whispers sweet nothings in your ear."

Heero just ignored him.

"You look so cross. Especially since we are taking Relena to the cinema because of you and you being unable to say no!"

"That is all your fault."

"Yes, but I know a way to save our butts."

Heero turned. "What?"

"Lets invite Duo and Trowa… of course, my plan only works if you actually like Duo in that way."

"I told you before, Duo is not my type."

"He was last night at the party."

Heero made a big deal over filling his drink up and ignored Quatre. 

"If you say so. But you know what I think?"

There was silence.

"I think alcohol helps to relax you and frees you mind and shows you want you truly want."

"Quatre, you think you are in love, everything to you is like that right now."

"You are no romantic."

"I'm no fiend."

"You are no friend." 

"I am truly happy for you."

"You say it like a phrase, you do not sound like you mean it."

"Quatre…"

"I know, I know."

Heero tutted but turned his attention back to the movie.

"But I think you like Duo."

"Quatre."

"But you are scared to admit it."

"Quatre."

"That's just my view though."

"I'm warning you."

"Of course you could just be… EK!!!"

Quatre went toppling backwards as the cushion hit him square in the chest and he giggled from where he was laying with his back on the floor.

"That was evil Master Yuy!" He scolded.

Heero just smirked and continued to watch the movie from the sofa, leaving Quatre on the floor.

*          *          *

Later that night, after Quatre had disappeared off home, Heero found himself sitting on his computer, researching for his history project, when he was sent a message from Quatre.

Sandrock4Heavyarms invites you into the chatroom 3412.

                    Accept?

Wing02 has entered the chat

Sandrock4Heavyarms: Yay, Heero's here

Heavyarms4Sandrock: as long as you are happy little one

Shinigami_007: You guys make me wanna be sick

Sandrock4Heavyarms: jealous?

Shinigami_007: no, just wanna kill u both, sickening

Wing02: who's he?

Shinigami_007: I'm so upset that u don't remember me hee-chan

Sandrock4Heavyarms: Trowa and Duo

Shinigami_007: how pissed were u heero?

Wing02: not enough

Sandrock4Heavyarms: he couldn't recall what he had done last nite

Shinigami_007: ROFLMAO

Heavyarms4Sandrock: *rolls eyes @ duo* baka

Shinigami_007: unbelievable even in chatrooms u still don't talk!!!

Heavyarms4Sandrock: I like begin silent

Heavyarms4Sandrock: it means when I do talk I actually say something worth saying!

Shinigami_007: that's what u think

Wing02: what did u 2 do all day?

Heavyarms4Sandrock: duo's mouth got him into 2 hours of detention

Shinigami_007: not my fault the teacher is an ass!

Heavyarms4Sandrock: u didn't hve 2 call him a donkey's backside to his face 

Shinigami_007: he was jealous 

Wing02: of what?

Shinigami_007: he's old and smelly, I'm young and pretty

Heavyarms4Sandrock: and u say u r not vain

Sandrock4Heavyarms; r u coming on Friday then?

Shinigami_007: sure

Shinigami_007: I don't mind messing wiv a few bitches

Wing02: Relena is a handful

Shinigami_007: so am I ^_~

Heavyarms4Sandrock: Duo!

Shinigami_007: don't blame me

Sandrock4Heavyarms: who else should we blame?

Shinigami_007: Trowa

Heavyarms4Sandrock: I'm innocent

Shinigami_007: so am i

Dragon has entered the room

Shinigami_007: who invited u?

Dragon: So friendly Duo.

Sandrock4Heavyarms: who is it?

Dragon: Chang Wufei, u r?

Shinigami_007: Trowa's sweet little one and his friend "dessert"

Wing02: I am here u no

Shinigami_007: *looks around* I can't c ur cute butt anywhere

Heavyarms4Sandrock: u r hopeless Maxwell

Shinigami_007: u gotta love me

Wing02: no we don't

Shinigami_007: *v* 

Shinigami_007: my parents r away this weekend guys so it's party @ mine!!!

Heavyarms4Sandrock: ur parents trust u enough? Wiv all that expensive china?

Dragon: I think they wood worry more about duo breaking it, than us

Sandrock4Heavyarms: where u live duo?

Dragon: I have hmw and better things 2 do. Talk l8r

Shinigami_007: wu's got a stick up his ass again

Dragon: no it's ur brother's cock

Shinigami_007: GROSS!!!! I don't wanna no bout my bros sex life thank u very much

Dragon: goodbye

Heavyarms4Sandrock: I have to go too. 

Heavyarms4Sandrock: I'll c u 2moro little one

Sandrock4Heavyarms: bye bye Trowa

Shinigami_007: laters man

Wing02: bye

Dragon and Heavyarms4Sandrock have left the room

Sandrock4Heavyarms: *yawns* god it's getting late

Shinigami_007: the nite is still young little one,

Shinigami_007: solo's only just gone out

Shinigami_007: Wufei will not be doing hmw

Sandrock4Heavyarms: lol

Sandrock4Heavyarms: I should go 2. can I ad du 2 buddy Duo?

Sandrock4Heavyarms: Can I add u 2 buddy Duo***

Shinigami_007: sure, go ahead

Shinigami_007: u better get a good nite sleep if u r seeing Tro 2moz

Wing02: Good night Quatre

Sandrock4Heavyarms: Bye guys 

Sandrock4Heavyarms: xXx

Shinigami_007: bye!

Sandrock4Heavyarms has left the chat

Shinigami_007: it's just u and me now

Wing02: I should go

Shinigami_007: u always run away?

Wing02: what do u mean by that?

Shinigami_007: just a question

Shinigami_007: were u ok this morning? U drunk a lot

Wing02: I survived

Shinigami_007: lol

Shinigami_007: so u coming 2 the next 1?

Wing02: if Quatre goes

Shinigami_007: Saturday, my house, u can spend the nite there too

Wing02: I think I would prefer 2 go home

Shinigami_007: I wont do anything, I have enough space so that u could stay in the other end of the house 2 me if u don't trust me

Shinigami_007: but after last nite though, maybe it is urself that u don't trust

Wing02: where do u live again?

Shinigami_007: Christchurch

Wing02: isn't that in North Cringleford?

Shinigami_007: So?

Wing02: but u go 2 Cringleford High?

Shinigami_007: so?

Wing02: Close or Road?

Shinigami_007: *smirks* Close

Wing02: that's just round the corner 4m my house

Shinigami_007: u sound surprised

Shinigami_007: I'm not what I seem

Shinigami_007 has left the chat

Heero pulled a face at the last sentence and snarled annoyed at the screen. What was this guy's problem? He turned his computer off and dressed for bed before slipping under the covers and snuggling against the pillow. 

Duo was a jerk, he decided as he shut his eyes and tried to sleep. Just a big stupid jerk!!!

TBC…

(1) Now this pairing would make one hell of an interesting fic!!! Anyone up to writing it for me? ^_~

(2) I love this movie

(3) Especially parts like these one!!!

Well, how do you like? Please keep reviewing and thank you all for reviewing so far!!!!!

Bye

~Shinigami195~


	4. chapter 4

Title:            Disregarding the Rules

Author:         Shinigami195

Summary:      Welcome to my world. Here there are no rules, no adults, no one controls you except yourself. Enjoy. – This is how Duo Maxwell sees his life. He could have everything money can buy, but what he wants is just someone to share his world, but that someone relies on rules to keep his own life in order.

Rating:          R

Pairings:        2x1 3x4 3x2 5xSolo 1+R 4+D

Warnings:      Yaoi, limes, occ, drugs

Disclaimer:     I own nothing… just like normal

Authors notes: This is for Wufei and Heero (Sarah and Maz) and is a very big thank you for the lovely Christmas present they got me. 

                   I hope everyone likes and please, all of you review or I will not update. 

                   THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING AND I WILL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER!

Started:        29/12/03

Disregarding The Rules

Chapter Four 

That Friday Heero found himself being dragged downtown towards the large cinema complex. His friend was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Wow, Quatre, slow down!" Heero gasped as he was jerked into a run.

"We're going to be late! We must get there before Relena and Dorothy!"

Heero just shrugged and followed as quickly as he could.

Trowa was leaning against the wall opposite the cinema and Duo sat on top of the wall, one leg either side of Trowa's upper body. A cigarette rested unlit in his mouth, (Trowa had forbidden him to smoke around Quatre). 

"They're late." Duo sung looking at his watch. "It's gone half seven."

"The film doesn't start till eight." Trowa replied. "How are you getting home Duo?"

"I'm walking. Why?"

"All that way, at this time of night? The film wont end till gone 11 and it takes you at least an hour to walk home."

"I'll be fine. Plus I have Quatre and Heero to walk with. It's you, you should be worrying about, walking home on your own."

"I live ten minutes away, idiot." Trowa scolded.

Duo shrugged. "I'll be fine, you shouldn't worry about me."

"Just hearing you say that makes me worry."

"Look, there they are!" Duo pointed out quickly as Heero and Quatre came into view. 

Quatre's eyes scanned the crowd surrounding the cinema.

"YO!"

He heard the call and he spun to see Duo waving at him and Trowa watching him with blazing brilliant green eyes. He gripped Heero's hand tighter and headed over towards them.

"Finally you came." Duo slurred, putting the cigarette away as he felt Trowa leave his side.

"Someone had to try on about ten different outfits before we left." Heero complained as Quatre leapt into Trowa's arms and kissed the smile that formed on Trowa's lips.

"Sounds just like Trowa here." Duo laughed. "So, where's the girls?"

"HEERO?! My god, you looked so handsome!"

Duo winced visibly at the sound, as someone dressed in pink glomped Heero as tightly as she could while another girl dressed in yellow slide up to Quatre and put her hand in his without him realising.

"I guess I spoke too soon."

Heero just glared at the braided boy.

*        *        *

The boys stood in line waiting to buy the tickets while the girls hurried off to the bathroom.

"So, what's the plan again?" Duo whispered as soon as they were out of range.

"Well, me and Trowa will just be normal. You and Heero have to act like a couple. It'll completely freak them two out." Quatre explained. "And if they think that we are gay then they will leave us alone."

"Sounds ok but what if…"

Trowa clapped his hand over Duo's mouth.

"Don't even say it." He warned and Duo bit the palm of his hand. "Ouch, you little…"

Duo smiled sweetly at his best friend. 

Quatre gave a smile and snuggled close to Trowa, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Duo raised an eyebrow at Heero who shot a dangerous look at Duo.

"Don't even think about it." He growled.

"Aw, poor Duo, looks like his date isn't putting out."

Duo flicked his finger at Trowa just as they reached the ticket booth.

"Hey there." Duo purred at the cashier who blushed. "Can we have six tickets for the 8 o'clock showing of Lord of the Rings please?"

"Certainly sir. And how will you be paying?"

"Hand over your money guys."

The three behind him groaned and dug deep into their pockets.

"That will be $27 (1) please."

Duo smiled and handed her $30. "Keep the change." He winked.

"Thank you sir." She blushed again handing him the tickets.

Duo turned to go but paused and turned back.

"By the way madam that necklace looks lovely on you."

The girl had to hide her face in embarrassment as Trowa and Heero dragged Duo away.

"You are such a charmer Duo." Quatre giggled as said charmer flicked his hair back and gave Heero a bright sexy smile.

"That's what I'm told."

Heero ignored Duo as he started to climb up towards the cinema screens. The others followed.

"What one are we in?" Quatre asked.

"Screen 12." Duo purred as Relena and Dorothy appeared again. "By the way ladies, I love how you both look so pretty tonight."

"Thank you." Relena replied shyly.

"Please." Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Nice try, pity it didn't work." She snarled.

"Suit yourself. Heero, you need to go left."

"I don't go to the cinema much." Heero explained, his face blank as Relena took his hand.

"Neither do I, its so special to be here with you."

Duo and Trowa pulled a face at each other. Do girls really act like these? Duo asked silently as he watched Relena cling to Heero's arm as Quatre and Dorothy lead the way to screen 12.

"I think she is stealing your date." Duo said casually.

"I would say the same to you, only Heero is only your pretend date. And you are not getting far with him anyway."

"Screw you Trowa." 

"Excuse me." Relena spun round and faced Duo, a look of horror on her face.

"What?"

"Relena?"

"Don't you dare use language like that in front of an women!"

Duo just stood there in shock, having not the plainest idea as to what he had said that was so terrible.

"Disgusting, wash your mouth out this instant." Relena jerked away from Heero and went to stand in front of Duo.

"Hey Miss, you shouldn't yell, gives people the wrong idea." Duo said calmly. "And anyway, I'll say what I like, when I like, you don't have any right over me at all. And if you don't mind, I would like you to remove your grubby little hands from my date and leave him alone!"

Relena had never had anyone before in her life tell her what to do and so she stood there, blinking while Duo brushed past her. He walked over to Heero and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" 

Heero gave a nod and took Duo's hand while Relena watched them stroll away past Dorothy and Quatre who had stood watching the scene play out in front of them.

"Excuse me Quatre for a minute. You go ahead and we'll join you in there." 

"Here, take your tickets." Duo passed her two of the six and Dorothy hurried to comfort Relena while the four boys carried on into the cinema.

"Did you hear that?" Relena snarled. "That… boy… thinks he's here with Heero!!! Well I never. Heero is a gentleman, unlike him… how dare he?"

"Hey, calm down. It's all a fake. Those boys are not dating. It's all one big joke on us. They have probably only just met these guys and they thought it would be funny to play this joke on us. Now listen to me, when we go in there, we'll just let them play it out and then on Monday we'll confront them about it. How does that sound?"

Relena gave a shaky nod and let Dorothy lead her into the cinema.

*        *        *

Three and a half hours later, the six of them exited the cinema into a warm starry summer night.

"We've being picked up, so we'll see you guys later. Heero, Quatre would you like a lift?"

"I'm going to walk." Heero said. "But thank you."

"I'm walking too."

"Ok, see you on Monday."

"Nice meeting you two!" Duo waved as the two girls walked off. "Not… Come on Heero, let's get going and leave these two lovebirds to say goodnight."

"So are you coming to my party tomorrow night?" Duo asked. "It'll be good."

"I don't know, it's up to Quatre."

"I know Quatre's coming. Trowa said."

"I'll see."

"I get the impression that you don't like me much."

"You never gave me a reason to truly like you. You insulted me; you've treated me like a piece of meat. You seem to think I should jump straight into bed with you."

"Hey, look, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like that. I guess I can be too forward sometimes. Look, how about I make it up to you? No funny business or anything. Let me buy you lunch tomorrow? Please?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't even know me and you say no, just like that. Give me a chance. You'll be surprised."

"I'm not thick."

"I'm not saying you are. All I'm asking for is a chance to show you, who I really am."

"Fine."

"Lunch?"

"Yes."

"I'll pick you up at 11:30, is that ok?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

~

"I had a good time tonight." Quatre said, holding Trowa's hand. "It was worth it just to see Relena's face when Duo told her to leave Heero alone."

"I told you before, if it pleases you then I'm happy."

"You are too sweet."

Trowa smiled.

"You wanna come over tomorrow before Duo's party? Or is it easily for me to come to yours coz then…"

"I'll come to yours."

Quatre smiled this time. "Come anytime you want. I'll be ready."

"Good night my little one."

"Good night Trowa." Quatre stood on tiptoes and placed a gently kiss on Trowa's lips but as he moved to go away, Trowa's arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pressed them as close together as they could.

~

Quatre finally caught up with the two of them.

"What were you doing that took you so long?" Heero asked and Quatre just shrugged.

"Just talking."

"Yeah right, the language of the body is a powerful thing." Duo joked making Quatre blush.

"Where are you off too Duo?"

"Home."

"But… where do you live?"

"Christchurch."

"How big is your house exactly?" Quatre asked.

"It's an ok size."

"I guess, Christchurch Road is a pretty area. Just next to the park and everything."

"It's Christchurch Close." Duo corrected Quatre whose mouth dropped open.

"If your parents can afford to live on Christchurch Close, then why don't you go to Cringleford Upper School?"

"No offence to you, but it's not me. Honestly can you see me fitting in somewhere like that?"

"But you could…"

"Quatre I hated that school." 

*        *        *

"SOLO!!!! I'm BACK!" 

Duo slammed the door shut behind him as he entered the large three floor house that was empty from parents.

Solo appeared on the top of the grand staircase that could be found in the hallway. Solo was wrapped in a bed sheet, with nothing on underneath.

"What a pleasant view." Duo commented as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it over his arm. "Where's Wufei?"

"Out cold."

Duo rolled his eyes. "That good huh?"

"Brother, you have no idea."

"I would prefer to remain clueless." Duo kicked off his shoes and left them by the door with all the other shoes and he walked towards the back of the house and the kitchen. Solo went back to his bedroom.

Duo picked up the phone and dialled in Trowa's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm home safe!"

"I can tell. How was the walk home?"

"I managed to shock Quatre." Duo settled himself down on a stool next to the breakfast bar. "And I got a date with Heero."

"How did you manage to pull that one off?"

"We kinda had a fight. And ended up agreeing on lunch tomorrow."

Duo could just see Trowa at the other end of the phone rolling his eyes.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"You do like him."

"No, I like his cute butt, as I have said many a time before. As for his personality, we'll see. Look, I've gotta get up early, gotta make myself desirable for my date."

"Be careful, I don't wanna have to pick up the pieces again."

"I know what I am doing Trowa."

"I know."

"Good night."

"Night."

Duo hung up and sat there for a few minutes, thinking about Trowa's warning. 

"Was that Trowa?"

Solo appeared in the doorway.

"He wanted to know I had gotten home safe. It's a long walk from the cinema."

"You turn more into a girl everyday."

Duo gave him a smile.

"Drink?"

"Barleys."

"As I said, you turn into a girl everyday."

Duo laughed.

"I have a date tomorrow with Heero." Duo informed his brother. Solo was now dressed in jeans and a plain white top. Solo handed Duo his drink.

"Just be careful."

"Trowa said the same thing."

"We just don't want you getting hurt again."

"Solo, Heero isn't like…" Duo paused. "Heero isn't like…"

"I know, we do care about you, that's all."

"That's gotta be one of the nicest things you have ever said to me."

Solo smirked. "Don't get used to it."

Duo swallowed his drink like it was just a shot of water.

"I'm off to bed."

"See you in the morning."

"Night bro."

"Night D."

Duo went off laughing, while Solo sat there, deep in thought.

TBC…

(1) I'm English and don't have the foggiest idea of Dollars. If this amount is too much for a cinema ticket please let me know. I based it on my local cinema, which is about £5.50 for one ticket. 

You like?

Coming Up Next:       Heero and Duo go to McDonalds!!! (TEEHEE)

~Shinigami195~

          And Chibi Shini too


End file.
